Hairy Man
Hairy started his careed 6 years ago, in JKA world as the first freedom player, but from time to time he joined into dicks, no longer exists, clans. His first clan was shit (EFF), where he held his post for a blowjob. Then he was kicked out, because of disrespecting orders of Highest Councillor, whose name was Pubic. Hairy's name wasn't HairyMan, but his older name was Luk-Wanker. This name has been created of his 3 favourite characters of Star Wars hentai. Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywanker, but that's not so important but I'll write it anyways because I think its important. Hairy's own Orgy Well, Hairy started with his own club, in which was his old friend from shit clan. His name was gone. He was one of the most esteemed members ever. really. I would love to suck his manifest salty ballsack. New clan was named TSF which meant Tranny Sex Forever. He builded Leader. What a shame that the clan gone after some time because he hadn't a lot of time for domina work in clan, but he was so great benefit for TSF, that Hairy added him into a TSF Hall of Fame, and that was a really a honor. His tranny penis was so elegant. And it is really important. Meeting »Legend« When Hairy met club Legend, he get friendships with a lot of members. He met Franktal, Jar and Duranduran there. JarJar, (the Leader of »L«) came with an idea to combinate clubs TSF and »L« together, but it didn't happen.What a shame, because then Hairy would be harder than any other penis. Legend had in that time over 60 members and TSF had over another 1. Fall of TSF TSF club was on the JKA scene for a long 1 year, which was a leap year so it was longer than the others, and then falled, because of one of member, which ruined everything and it's all his fault. seriously. he fucked everything, what Hairy and his friends created. His name was Milzid and together with player called Cunt Dooku hacked Hairy's server. Hairy hates fun and protection. Hairy had not so much patents and when he found them, he revenged all his friends... He crashed Milzid's PC with a help of virus from his friend, whcih also infected his PC, and Milzid never started again. Hairy was satisfied with his work and he whiped the cum off his eyebrows. moaning violently. Joining to Legend After joining Legend club he renamed from Luk-Wanker to HairyMan, sometime called Tywanka, and started a new lineage as a cocksucker. He started as an Applicant sucker. After a few weeks he was promoted to Initiate sucker, that is 1st rank at the beggining, the lowest sucker. They came more and more, until he get his first Admin cock... ...the Jedi Knight cock. HairyMan's work in Clan Hairy has a lot of work for Legend. He is: *'a cocksucker' *'a Guide.' *'one of Legend Designers' *'one of Legend Wiki Makers (together with CO-FOUNDER => Cloud Senatu)' _____________________________________________________________________________________________